gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
United States Census 2010 It’s in Our Hands
United States Census 2010 It’s in Our Hands is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scout Council of Colonial Coast. All age levels must complete at least one activity from each Leadership Key (Discover, Connect, & Take Action), plus: The U.S. Census Bureau collects and organizes a wide variety of population, social, and economic information for the nation and reports these data for many geographic units including states, counties, and cities. Government officials, businesses, and school districts use these figures to make decisions that affect everyone’s lives — including Girl Scouts. This lesson helps girls learn about their state as they collect, organize, analyze, map, and graph a variety of information. This website can help you find the information you need to complete this patch program: http://www.census.gov = Discover = * Locate your state on the United States map. and discuss the state’s history, geographic features, and important locations. Point out the capital, largest city, and second largest city. Indicate any interesting information about these cities — the name, location on a major waterway, etc.). This website can help you find the information you need: http://www.census.gov/schools/facts/virginia.html * Collect data about the population of your state ### My state is ____________. ::: 2. My state is the _ largest state in the United States. ::: 3. The population of my state is (in numerals) _________. ::: 4. Between 2000 and 2007 my state gained/lost (circle one) ______ people. ::: 5. There are ______ 12-year-old children in my state. ::: 6. The average family size in my state is __ . There are ___ people in my family. ::: 7. Between 2000 and 2007 the change in number of boys and girls my age in my state was: :::::::::::::::::: (Use + or - sign.) ___ boys __ girls * Collect data about the businesses in your state ### Between 2000 and 2006 the number of amusement parks in my state increased/decreased/stayed the same (circle one). ::: 2. Between 2000 and 2006 the number of dentist offices in my state increased/decreased/stayed the same (circle one). ::: 3. Between 2000 and 2006 the number of fast food restaurants in my state increased/decreased/stayed the same (circle one). ::: 4. Between 2000 and 2006 the number of toy stores in my state increased/decreased/stayed the same (circle one). ::: 5. Between 2000 and 2006 the number of pet stores in my state increased/decreased/stayed the same (circle one). ::: 6. Write a sentence explaining why you think the number of video rental stores changed. ::: 7. Write a sentence explaining why you think the number of ice cream stores changed. = Connect = * Select two other states to compare with your state. Use the grid on p. 2 of http://www.gsccc.org/Documents/Patches/Census%202010%20Patch%20Program.pdf to draw a bar graph comparing the number of toy stores or pet and pet supply stores in your state, and your two comparison states. Create a title that explains what your graph shows. Use the data for 2006. * Using the information from the discover exercises, create a postcard about your state to send to a Girl Scout in another state. Draw or collect images from the “Fun Facts” information to decorate the front of the postcard and use statistical information in a brief message on the back of the postcard telling the addressee why she should visit or live in your state. * Create a slogan that represents your state and use it to make a poster about your state to advertise your state at a travel agency. Draw or collect images from the “Fun Facts” information to decorate the poster. = Take Action = * Mapping Your State: Use a state outline map to label the following information for your state. ### Write or trace the name of your state on the top of the page using a colored crayon or marker. ::: 2. Write the population of your state in the legend. ::: 3. Mark the location of the capital of your state with a star. Write the name of the capital next to the star. Add the star and its meaning to the map’s legend. ::: 4. Is the capital the largest city in your state? ::: 5. If the capital is not the largest city, find the location of the largest city on the map. Mark it with a filled-in circle. Write the name of the city next to the circle. Add this information to the map legend. ::: 6. Mark the location of the second largest city in your state. Mark it with an open circle. Write the name of the city next to the circle. Add this information to the map legend. ::: 7. Locate the county where you live. Select a symbol to represent your home or town. Label it on the map and add this information to the map legend. ::: 8. Write or highlight the names of the states that border your state. ::: 9. Select one border state and find its population. Does this state have more, fewer, or about the same number of people as your state? (Indicate with a +, -, or = sign next to the state’s name on the map.) * Draw a line graph to show the change in population over time. Use the information from the “History” section of the State Facts for Students at http://www.census.gov/schools/facts/virginia.html * Select a category from “State Facts for Students” that interests you. Draw a graph using that information. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Girl Scout Council of Colonial Coast Patch Programs United States Census 2010 It’s in Our Hands Badge